The universal serial bus (USB) interface is a new interface technology used in personal computer field. With the popularity of interface use in various relative products of computers and digital products, people require the computers can provide with more and more USB interfaces. Currently, due to the limitation of the number of available USB interfaces in the computers themselves, USB hubs are generally applied for adding the number of USB interfaces.
Currently, there are many kinds of USB hubs on the market. Most of sockets of the traditional USB hubs are exposed outside when the hubs are not in use. When exposed to air for a long time, the sockets are subjected be deteriorated due to corrosion of dust, water vapor, and a variety of chemical substance. This causes oxidation on the surface of metal connector sheets of the USB hub bases, and results in poor conduction, thereby producing bad influence on its function.